Besaid High School
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: Yuna is the new girl, brilliant and hardworking. Tidus is the super popular jock, talented but lazy. When Tidus's failing grades will kick him off the team, can Yuna raise his grades AND resist falling for him. Oh how the mighty shall fall.


Wazzup? It's Gigglygal again; with her…I forget the number-th story! This one is my first FFX one, and I'm not nearly finished with the game. So excuse me if I get quite a lot wrong. Well, here it goes!

Oh, and here are stats, so no one gets upset. If you are not a fan of the pairings, save some time and do not read, and please don't flame me because you don't like the pairings.

**Shipps:**

**Main:**

Yunus- Yuna /Tidus

**Sub-Shipps:**

Lukka- Lulu/Wakka

Aurrikku- Auron/Rikku

All characters are 17 or 18. Even Auron. He will just act much older than 18.

**Summary: **Yuna is an innocent prep school girl until she is brought to public high school. Tidus is a super Blitzer whose grades are slipping too far. When Yuna becomes Tidus's study buddy, who knew that he would fall for her—and would Yuna's friends allow him to date her?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Except for a PS2, a copy of the game, and this here computer (improper grammar intended). Oh, and Twinkies and other brand names are not mine. Oh, how I wish…

"Dad, can you tell me why I have to change schools?" A seventeen-year old asked her father asked she quickly climbed the granite steps of her new school.

"You need social interaction. We sent you to that blasted school for too long." Her father answered for the billionth time.

"I loved my old school." The girl whined as she opened the door for her father.

"But you need more interaction with your peers. You only know…what…30 people your age. We have decided that this is the best thing for you." Her father was losing his patience; she kept asking the same questions over and over.

They entered the office, and the secretary seemed upbeat on meeting them. "Hello, I'm Helen; you must be Braska and Yuna Montgomery." The woman grinned widely, almost that it seemed fake.

"Yes." The girl, Yuna, said softly.

"Yuna, you sign here. And Braska, you sign here, here, here, and here." Helen pointed to the blank lines. They nodded and signed.

"Yuna, here is your schedule. Room 190 is on the second floor. Turn left and it's the third on the right." Helen pointed towards a staircase.

"Thank you." Yuna added softly.

"Have a good day." Braska told his daughter, kissing her on the cheek before exiting the office. She followed Helen's directions, and dropped her other books, except for chemistry, in her locker and walked into room 190.

Inside, there was a room full of 17 and 18 year olds, and the teacher was telling them about how baking soda and vinegar don't mix. "When you pour the…why hello! You must be Yuna Montgomery!" the teacher and the class's attention turned to Yuna. She smiled and nodded.

"Yuna is new to our classes. What do you say to her?" the teacher smiled.

"Welcome Yuna." The class groaned.

"Uh…energetic…Yuna, sit next to Lulu and Rikku over there." The teacher pointed to two girls in the back.

"Welcome to the death trap. I'm Lulu Blackstone." The girl with raven hair and red contacts said boredly.

"Sorry about Lulu. Chemistry is her least favorite subject. I'm Rikku Al Bhed." The blond said, pointing to a chair next to her.

Yuna sat down in the blue chair between Lulu and Rikku, and took notes of the teacher's every word. When the bell rang, Lulu and Rikku dragged Yuna into the hallway.

"Did I just see you take super notes on the teacher? You weren't a nerd in your old school, right?" Lulu seemed concerned.

"No. We really didn't have what you called cliques in my school. We only had 32 people in our grade." Yuna replied.

"You serious? What kind of school is that?" Rikku asked, outraged.

"A very expensive prep school. This is my first time in public school." Yuna said nervously, as both girls bulged their eyes out.

"You have much to learn then." Lulu sighed. "Meet me at table 27 at lunch. I'll show you around." Lulu said as the three parted.

The day dragged on until the end of the final period before lunch. She headed to the cafeteria and spotted Lulu. "Lu!" The dark headed girl jerked her head back and gestured for her to come.

"Ok, those are the Nerds, the Mathathletes, The Homos, The Quiet, the Cheerleaders, the Blitzball jocks, the other Populars, the Girls who eat for comfort, the Anorexic girls, the Freaks, the Punks, the Goths, the Preps, and the Nonconformists—us." Lulu pointed to each table as she named them.

They stepped in line for lunch and picked up the most edible food- pizza, apple juice, and Twinkies.

"So, any cute boys in any of your classes?" Rikku asked her.

"No, but…whoa…" Yuna's head tilted to the side as she spotted a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Two seconds. New record." Lulu said boredly.

"Huh?" Yuna had no idea what they were talking about.

"You are the first person to fall for Tidus Samuels that quick." Lulu explained.

"But he's so hot…" Yuna pouted.

"Yes, but he's an idiotic blitzball jock. He has the IQ of room temperature, and the only reason he's on the blitzball team is because he's the best of the best. He is 30 points under the school's grade minimum, give or take a point."

"Oh, and he's gone out with every prep, popular girl, everyone but the lower-powered." Rikku added.

"What are the lower powered?" Yuna asked.

Lulu took out a piece of paper and began writing.

Highest to lowest

High 

The Blitzball Jocks

The Cheerleaders

The Other Populars

Anorexic Girls

Middle 

The Quiet

The Preps

The Punks

The Goths

The Homos

Low 

The Nonconformists

The Girls Who Eat For Comfort

The Mathathletes

The Freaks

The Nerds

"You understand?" Lulu asked. Yuna nodded.

"All I don't get is…why are you guys placed so low?"

"We are the only group the high end can't stand. We don't cooperate with them, and we live by our own rules. The Homos passed us two years ago in a group fight. A non-conformist got seriously injured, and we went from the middle of the middle to the top of the low." Rikku explained.

"Gotcha. So, who do you like?" Yuna asked. Lulu and Rikku exchanged pained looks.

"I wouldn't normally tell people this, but you're a new friend. I like Wakka Saluki. He's in the blitzball jocks. He was with us before he tried out last year." Lulu admitted.

"I like Auron Richardson, of The Quiet. He's 18, but he acts like he's 35. It's kinda creepy, but he's really nice when you get to know him." Rikku sighed.

"Rikku LOVES Auron. She doesn't stop talking to him sometimes." Lulu joked as Rikku slapped her playfully.

"I don't LOVE him…but I kinda do…but it's not like I'm all over him…" Rikku turned a bright pink.

"Sorry 'bout that, Rikku." Lulu patted her friend on the back.

"Well then, why are lecturing me about boys?" Yuna picked up her pizza slice and took a bite.

"Wakka and Auron are **respectable** boys. Tidus, however, hooks up with every hot girl that catches his eye. And when I mean hooking up, I mean going all the way. We don't know how many diseases he must have." Rikku piped up.

Yuna sighed. The hottest guy just HAD to be the man slut. "If you think that there is a better guy than Tidus for me, name him." Yuna took a slurp of her apple juice.

"Seymour Guado, but he'd never date you because of our friendship. Uh…Adrian Blaze…but he's going out with Dona Anderson." Lulu stroked her chin in thought.

"You truly have potential boyfriends for me, " Yuna said sarcastically, unwrapping a Twinkie.

"All the good guys are not social correct or are taken." Rikku admitted.

"I see…then don't lecture me on the 'right' boys to date if you can't back it up with one dateable guy." Yuna joked, taking a bite of her Twinkie.

"Seymour Guado may be available. He might be a possibility." Rikku said slyly.

"Don't even think about it. Seymour isn't the greatest boyfriend, and I think he's a wannabe Tidus." Lulu warned, slapping the smile off Rikku's face.

"Hey, I dated Seymour last year." Rikku said, glaring at Lulu.

"That didn't turn out well, Ri." Lulu shook her head.

"He was nice…but slightly interested in porn…" Rikku said softly.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Yuna screeched, causing the entire cafeteria to stare at her while she grinned sheepishly.

"Well, we'll get off **that** subject. Ok, not Seymour Guado. Ah…Leo Tarry?" Rikku suggested.

"Can you say 'super player', Miss Al Bhed." Lulu replied.

"Bickson Lucasan? Graav Berman?" Rikku said hopelessly.

"Bickson's a complete idiot, but he's an actual virgin…Graav is available…perhaps." Lulu replied.

"Chappu Saluki?" Rikku tried.

"He's a freshman!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Actually, he's a sophomore." Rikku corrected.

"Still, he's young. And that crushes my relationship with Wakka." Lulu groaned.

"Graav, I guess. Bickson, maybe." Rikku suggested.

"Please tell me that Graav's a virgin." Yuna pleaded.

"I could, but I'd be lying." Lulu said hopelessly.

"Great. Bickson it is." Yuna said, taking a sip of her apple juice.

The lunch bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. She went to study hall and began on a letter to her ex boyfriend, Greg Lerner.

_Dear Greg,_

_Hi, it's Yuna. How are you? I'm good. How is that project you were telling me about going? My new school is ok. I made two new friends. Their names are Lulu Blackstone and Rikku Al Bhed. You told me to tell you about the guys in my new school. There is one guy, his name is Tidus Samuels, but he's a non-virgin. Isn't that great, Greg? Lulu and Rikku want me to go out with this one guy, Bickson Lucasan. I'll bring you their pictures so you can through darts at them, ok? So, how's Amy? Tell her that she should find those lacies at Victoria Secret. She'll know what I mean. Seriously, Greg. Yup, we're weird. Hahas. Well, I need to get ready for Calculus. Study Hall is so short here! 20 minutes, and I didn't know what to write. You can tell by the eraser marks, eh? _

_Love,_

_Yuna_

_PS. Remember to tell Yuna about the lacies, and I'll bring you the pictures._

Yuna slid the letter in the envelope and licked the edges to seal it. She exited study hall and rushed to her locker. It would be bad to be late on the first day. Sprinting to her locker, she could stop in time to run into a certain boy.

He had red hair and blue eyes, and was dressed in a white shirt and khaki slacks.

"Sorry." Yuna said, picking up her books and gathering her scattered papers.

"It's ok. You need me to help you?" The boy said, bending down to pick up the papers.

"Thanks!" she replied as she gathered the papers in her notebooks.

"Your welcome" he replied. "Wait; are you that new girl, Yuna? I'm Bickson Lucasan." The boy said, outstretching a hand. Yuna shook it.

"So what class do you have next?" Yuna asked.

"Calculus. You?" Bickson replied.

"Same. I need to get to my locker. See you there!" Yuna rushed to her locker, then got her Calculus books and sprinted to her class. Luckily, she got there in the nick of time. Lulu and Rikku weren't in the class, and she decided to take a seat next to Bickson, who was gesturing for her to sit next to him.

"Hi, Yuna." Bickson said as Yuna slipped in the seat next to him.

"Hi, Bickson." Yuna replied as she took out her Calculus notebook.

"Well class, we have a new student. Her name is Yuna Montgomery, fromLuca Prep School." The teacher informed the class. "Yuna, please stand up." She added as Yuna stood up for a few seconds before sitting back down.

"Well, we should now continue with the lesson. Now, when you…" the teacher drifted back to Calculus while Yuna took her notes. The bell rang for the end of Calculus. Bickson followed Yuna out of class, and too her locker. When Yuna opened it, Bickson leaned up against the locker right next to hers. "So, do you want to come over to my place?" he asked casually.

"Sorry, Bickson, but I have piano lessons today. How about tomorrow?" Yuna said hopefully.

"Ok. See you then." Bickson said as he walked to his locker. Yuna gathered her books and exited the school, and spotted her father's car, where she got into and went home.

Yuna grabbed some trail mix and did her Calculus homework. After finishing it, she grabbed her diary and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, it's Yuna. Today was my first day of public high school. It's interesting. There were so many people though. I made two friends, Lulu and Rikku. There are these two cute boys; Tidus and Bickson. Tidus is damn fine, but too many girls like him and he's gone all the way with all of them. Bickson really cute, and really sweet. He's in my Calculus class, and I sat next to him. I'm going over to his house tomorrow. What should I wear tomorrow? It's kind of early to say this, but I kind of like him. It's like I've known him my whole life. _

As Yuna was about to write more, she was interrupted by the phone.

"Hello, Montgomery Residence." Yuna answered.

"Yuna, it's Lulu. So, how was your first day?" she asked.

"Good. Guess what? Bickson is in my Calculus class. He is so sweet!" Yuna squealed.

"I'm killing Rikku. He's an idiot. (Bickson is the idiot...a flamer thought I was talking about Rikku.)" Lulu shook her head.

"Why? He's so nice to me." Yuna said, having no idea what she was talking about.

"If Bickson finds out we are friends, he is going to treat you like crud. He hates me, and he'll crush your heart. Rikku suggested him, so I'll kill her." Lulu informed her clueless friend.

"I hate this. All the guys I fall for are all wrong for me." Yuna moaned.

"I don't know what to do about that." Lulu said.

"Crud. Well, I have to go. My piano teacher is here." Yuna said, "Bye Lu!"

"Bye Yuna." She hung up the phone.

Yuna had her piano lesson until dinner, ate, then went to bed.

Ok, that was the end of Yuna's first day of school. Who thought that the red haired guy was Wakka at first? Nah, I thought it needed to be Bickson. No, this isn't going to be a Yuna/Bickson story, unless people want it to be. Well, please review.

Love you all,

Gigglygal


End file.
